


The Perfect Escape

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlisle and Esme on Isle Esme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime before "Breaking Dawn" with minor spoilers for that book. Written for challenge 26 during phase 14 at writerverse on LJ.

Esme and Carlisle lay entwined together on a large beach blanket, basking in the warmth of the sun. Alone on Isle Esme, far from the mainland, the two were free to enjoy the sunshine without fear of exposing their true nature to the outside world.

“Do you like your anniversary present?” Carlisle asked his wife with a smile.

Esme returned his smile. “Of course.”

“Really? There’s not too much sand for you?” he teased, running a hand through some of the white grains.

“I adore it, Carlisle, truly. It’s the perfect escape” she said. “Although I do think you may have gone a bit overboard this time.”

Carlisle shook his head. “Nonsense. There’s no such thing as overboard when it comes to lavishing attention on my wife.”

“I think you’ve been spending too much time around Emmett and Rosalie” Esme joked.

Carlisle shuddered, pretending to be insulted. “I do hope I’m not as whipped as that poor boy.”

“Give me time” said Esme. “By the end of this vacation I’ll have you wrapped around my little finger.”

Carlisle kissed her on the lips. “I look forward to the experience.”

“I’ll bet you do” she said, pulling him closer to her.


End file.
